Digno de ti
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Ganar la final de un Gran Festival siempre fue muy importante para Drew, pero nunca tanto como ahora. Esta vez perder no es una opción, pues tiene que probarse a sí mismo que es digno de estar de pie junto a esa chica que se ha vuelto tan especial para él. ContestShipping. Imagen de portada hecha por Suki90.


**Digno de ti**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Región de Hoenn, Ciudad LaRousse…**_

Se acercaba el momento. Había estado ya en muchas finales del Gran Festival, pero ninguna lo había hecho sentirse tan ansioso como esta. Y no solo por el hecho de que esta tendría lugar en su ciudad natal, sino por quién sería su oponente.

Mientras se ponía su mejor traje frente al espejo, Drew comenzó a pensar en lo que habían sido sus últimos tres años como coordinador Pokémon. Siempre la mejor manera de mejorarte a ti mismo era teniendo a alguien que te motivara. Así como Solidad lo hizo cuando él perdió su primer concurso, él también buscó seguir su ejemplo con alguien más, aunque lo hizo más a su particular estilo. No obstante, los resultados eran evidentes.

Ambos habían recorrido un largo camino desde entonces, cuando él la conoció a ella siendo apenas una novata que quería iniciarse en los Concursos Pokémon. Era divertido verla fallar en sus intentos, pero en aquel momento, Drew vio algo en esa muchacha. Estaba empezando desde abajo, pero él tenía el presentimiento de que esa chica podría llegar lejos con la motivación apropiada. Y no se le ocurrió mejor manera que ponerse a criticarla y tratar de provocarla solo para hacerla enojar. May no tardó en morder la carnada y empezar a esforzarse para probarle que se equivocaba y que llegaría a ser una gran coordinadora Pokémon algún día. Y no le decepcionó.

Los dos siempre aguardaban con ansias las finales del Gran Festival cuando participaban, pues siempre esperaban la oportunidad de enfrentarse. Dos años antes, se enfrentaron en el Gran Festival de Sinnoh, donde él salió victorioso. Y el año pasado fue en Kanto, donde ella lo venció. Aquel fue un momento inusual, porque Drew nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz después de haber perdido un Gran Festival. Esa derrota lo convenció de algo importante: May no solo se había convertido en su igual, había superado sus expectativas para convertirse en una Gran Coordinadora, tal como lo dijo aquel día. Y el hecho de que los años habían convertido a esa niña novata en una bella y talentosa mujer tampoco hacía daño.

Y eso era precisamente el motivo de que estuviera tan ansioso. Esta era quizás su batalla de concurso más importante, una que no podía permitirse perder por nada del mundo. En aquel momento, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban cinco minutos, así que tenía que ir a presentarse al escenario.

\- Llegó la hora. – dijo mientras miraba sus Pokébolas, exhalando profundamente para relajarse. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

Al salir de su camerino, atravesó el pasillo, y podía oír a la distancia los gritos de la multitud que aguardaba el inicio del encuentro. Del otro lado venía acercándose ella, ya también ataviada con su mejor atuendo. El vestido que traía puesto mostraba una perfecta combinación de azul y blanco, y la diadema que llevaba sobre la cabeza la hacía ver como toda una princesa. Drew se regañó mentalmente por usar una comparación como esa, pero no podía pensar en una mejor forma de describirla en aquel momento.

\- Te ves bien hoy, May. – le dijo, luego de tomarse un instante para admirarla.

\- También tú. – respondió ella con una sonrisa. – Bueno, es nuestra tercera final consecutiva. ¿Estás tan emocionado como yo?

\- Quizás hasta un poco más. – replicó él. – May… hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – La chica ladeó la cabeza.

Parecía el momento perfecto. Estaban solos, y no habría quien los interrumpiera. Bastaría con solo decirle esas cinco palabritas "Quiero que seas mi novia". Pero no, no podía hacerlo. No así ni ahora. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y adoptó su expresión de usual confianza.

\- Creo que eso puede esperar ahora. – dijo Drew. – Te lo diré después de la batalla… cuando te haya vencido.

No pudo resistirse a sonreírle con desafío mientras decía la última parte. Por supuesto, eso ya era parte de su costumbre de mostrar espíritu competitivo, y ella lo aceptaba con humor, así que le respondió de la misma forma.

\- ¿Oh, no estás un poco más presumido de lo usual hoy? – le dijo sonriéndole de lado.

\- Tengo confianza. – dijo él. – Es una batalla muy importante para mí, y no pienso perder por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues que sepas que yo tampoco. – respondió May, extendiéndole la mano respetuosamente. – Demos lo mejor de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Así será. – Drew la aceptó gustoso.

Siempre se sentía bien tomar la mano de May, pero siempre era de manera amistosa o en la típica cortesía entre rivales en la competencia. Pero después de hoy, podría tomar su mano como algo más que eso. Después de hoy, él ya no sería solo su amigo o su rival. Desde hacía tiempo, había querido que ella fuese algo más, alguien más especial para él.

Por eso tenía que ganar esta batalla. Quería estar seguro de ser digno de alguien como ella.

* * *

 _ **En el escenario, minutos después…**_

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡El momento que todos hemos estado esperando! – anunciaba Vivian Meridian en medio del escenario. – ¡La final del Gran Festival de Hoenn de este año está a punto de comenzar! ¡Concursantes, tomen sus lugares!

A esta voz, los dos oponentes aparecieron en sus entradas respectivas, saludando al público mientras recibían una gran ovación del público. Como siempre, los jueces eran el señor Raoul Contesta, el señor Sukizo y la Enfermera Joy local, y además, estaban como invitados especiales Wallace, el gran Maestro de Concursos, y Aria, la antigua Reina de Kalos en las Exhibiciones Pokémon y que estaba considerando seriamente incursionar también en este campo. El tablero ya estaba iluminado, mostrando los cinco minutos en el reloj y los rostros de ambos participantes encima de las barras de puntos. Vivian continuó con su anuncio.

\- ¡De este lado tenemos a un Gran Coordinador local, originario de esta misma ciudad! ¡El ganador del último Gran Festival de Sinnoh, un fuerte aplauso para Drew Hayden!

El peliverde simplemente se pasó la mano por el pelo y saludó a su público. Momentos después hubo gritos de muchas chicas profesando su amor por el chico y hasta sonaron ruidos de desmayos, pero él no les dio mucha importancia. Su atención estaba centrada en la chica frente a él.

\- ¡Y de este lado, recibamos con orgullo a otra distinguida Gran Coordinadora, proveniente de Ciudad Petalburg, y ganadora del último Gran Festival de Kanto, May Maple! ¡Este promete ser un encuentro para la posteridad, aficionados!

La ovación para May fue igual de fuerte que la de Drew, con la diferencia de que se oyeron más voces masculinas que femeninas. La muchacha también se había hecho de su buena cantidad de admiradores, aunque a ella no parecía importarle mucho. Eso era bueno, pues Drew no tenía problemas con que ella tuviese sus seguidores, mientras se mantuvieran a una distancia razonable de ella.

\- ¿Todo listo? ¡Concursantes, que comience el espectáculo! – declaró Vivian. Esa era su señal.

\- ¡Roserade, Butterfree, adelante! – dijo Drew lanzando sus Pokébolas.

Roserade apareció dando unas piruetas mientras soltaba una lluvia de pétalos antes de aterrizar. A su vez, Butterfree extendió sus alas para ejecutar un ataque de Día Soleado, iluminando todo el escenario y con ello haciendo una gran entrada.

\- ¡Llegó la hora! ¡Beautifly, Glaceon, salgan al escenario!

El dúo de May también hizo su gran entrada. Glaceon apareció dando unas volteretas y brillando de color rosa, evidentemente usando Poder Secreto y disipándolo para soltar un polvo de estrellas a su alrededor. A su vez, Beautifly apareció soltando algunas esporas de Viento Plateado y usando su poder psíquico las dispersó. Las entradas de ambas parejas Pokémon hicieron que las barras de ambos concursantes bajaran un poco en igual cantidad.

\- ¡Vamos a comenzar! – dijo May. – ¡Glaceon, crea tres Bolas de Sombra, y Beautifly, usa Fuerza Psíquica para mantenerlas en su lugar hasta que te diga!

Glaceon disparó tres esferas de energía fantasmal de su boca, colocando una a la izquierda, otra a la derecha y la otra arriba formando un triángulo mientras Beautifly volaba encima y brillaba con energía psíquica para mantenerlas en su lugar. Drew sonrió; este fue el movimiento con el cual ella lo venció la última vez, pero él ya tenía preparado un contraataque específico para él, justo cuando les ordenó lanzarlo.

\- ¡Butterfree, detén ese ataque con Electrotelaraña! ¡Roserade, Rayo Solar!

La mariposa de Drew echó chispas por los ojos y disparó un hilo eléctrico de la boca que se expandió para formar una enorme que atrapó las Tres bolas de Sombra antes que impactaran contra ellos. A su vez, Roserade aprovechó la carga rápida que le daba el Día Soleado y disparó su ataque a través de las tres esferas fantasmales, forzando a Glaceon y Beautifly a apartarse para evitar el impacto. Aun así, ese contraataque de Drew les valió perder una buena cantidad de puntos, y tendrían que hacer algo espectacular para compensarlo.

\- ¡Roserade, Danza de Pétalos! ¡Butterfree, dirígelos con Fuerza Psíquica! – ordenó Drew.

Roserade volvió a ejecutar sus piruetas mientras soltaba pétalos rojos y azules de sus manos de rosa, mientras Butterfree usaba sus poderes psíquicos para dirigirlos en un patrón específico creando un hermoso espectáculo antes de lanzárselas desde varias direcciones a Beautifly y Glaceon. Las dos trataron de evadirlas, pero al venir desde todos lados algunos lograron golpearlas y les restaron puntos.

\- ¡Beautifly, Disparo de Seda! ¡Glaceon, Rayo de Hielo!

Beautifly alargó su probóscide y empezó a disparar chorros de hilo pegajoso, moviéndose en círculos para hacer que estos giraran describiendo un patrón en espiral encima de Roserade y Butterfree. Glaceon disparó su Rayo de Hielo para congelar los hilos, y justo cuando empezaban a caer y los Pokémon de Drew planeaban esquivar, May les ordenó dar el toque final.

\- ¡Y ahora, Beautifly, usa Viento Plateado, y Glaceon, Viento Helado!

Dicho y hecho, los dos Pokémon dispararon sus ataques. El aliento de Glaceon se mezcló con las cuchillas plateadas, incrementando la potencia, y al chocar contra los hilos congelados, estos se deshicieron en una lluvia de escarcha que comenzó a caer sobre Roserade y Butterfree, que comenzaron a tiritar. Fue entonces que Drew se dio cuenta: ese combo no iba dirigido a causar daño, sino a restringirles el movimiento. Como había entrenado a Butterfree con ese Día Soleado para que durase el tiempo suficiente, tenía que explotarlo a todo lo que podía. Siendo ese el caso, tal vez era tiempo para una ofensiva un poco más directa.

\- ¡Roserade, Rayo Solar! ¡Butterfree, dirígelo con Fuerza Psíquica! – ordenó el peliverde.

Roserade levantó sus manos de rosa y empezó a cargar poder, mientras los ojos de Butterfree comenzaban a brillar con energía psíquica. Tomando ventaja de la carga rápida que le daba el Día Soleado, pudo dispararlo casi inmediatamente, y la primera reacción de May fue ordenarle a sus dos Pokémon que saltaran hacia lados opuestos para esquivarlo, pero no les iba a servir de nada. Butterfree usó sus poderes psíquicos para hacer que la energía saliera hacia el cielo y se concentrara en una gran esfera. Al terminar Roserade de lanzar el ataque, Drew chasqueó los dedos. Esa era la señal de Butterfree para hacer lo suyo, y bruscamente hizo estallar las energías psíquicas conteniendo la esfera para que esta comenzara a caer sobre toda la mitad del campo de May como una lluvia de meteoritos. Glaceon y Beautifly trataron de esquivar desesperadamente, pero finalmente fueron alcanzadas por varios, y eso les costó muchos puntos.

\- ¡Ahora, Roselia, lánzales tu Paralizador! ¡Butterfree, usa Remolino y dirígelo hacia ellos!

Roselia estiró nuevamente sus manos y lanzó un chorro de esporas en espiral contra los Pokémon de May, que Butterfree dirigió usando su Remolino en un patrón en espiral. El reloj marcaba ahora tres minutos y Drew llevaba la ventaja, pero May estaba a punto de darle una gran sorpresa.

\- ¡Glaceon, usa Ventisca! ¡Beautifly, usa Fuerza Psíquica para concentrarla!

El ataque Ventisca era potente y disperso, pero al comprimirlo en un área más pequeña su potencia era todavía mayor, muy superior al Remolino de Butterfree. Lo que hizo Beautifly fue usar su poder psíquico para crear un túnel de viento helado directo hacia Roserade y Butterfree. El segundo intentó anular la Fuerza Psíquica de su contraparte femenina tratando de dispersar el ataque, pero fue demasiado tarde y no logró detenerlo a tiempo. La ráfaga helada los golpeó con fuerza y se los llevó por los aires. A pesar de todo, Butterfree no desperdició su propia Fuerza Psíquica, y después de atrapar a Roserade, utilizó las energías remanentes para enderezarlos a ambos y aterrizar a salvo, evitando perder demasiados puntos.

\- "Es buena, mejor que la última vez." – pensó Drew. – "¿Debería intentar ganar por KO o tratar de mantener la ventaja hasta que el tiempo se agote?"

Era un gran dilema. Aunque los Pokémon de Drew estaban bien entrenados y podían ganar por KO si era necesario, con los años May se había vuelto a orientar a un estilo de combate bastante ofensivo y gran parte de sus victorias en los últimos años habían sido noqueando a sus oponentes. Drew lo atribuía a la influencia de su amigo Ash Ketchum, que había sido notoria en sus días como novata, y había vuelto a resurgir unos años después. Hacer eso contra una oponente como ella implicaba muchos riesgos y él no podía permitirse perder.

\- ¡Butterfree, Electrotelaraña por todo el campo! ¡Roserade, Hoja Mágica! – exclamó Drew.

Butterfree se elevó y comenzó a lanzar una serie de redes eléctricas que cayeron sobre Beautifly y Glaceon formando una especie de domo o jaula, mientras Roserade disparaba una lluvia de hojas brillantes que comenzaban a girar alrededor de la jaula. May y sus Pokémon se quedaron estáticos, inseguros de lo que podría estar planeando, hasta que Drew volvió a chasquear los dedos. Butterfree hizo que la jaula formada colapsara en sí misma y las Hojas Mágicas añadieron un espectáculo de luces que le valió una gran cantidad de puntos restados a la barra de May.

\- ¡Beautifly, Sol Matutino! – replicó May.

La mariposa se iluminó al instante, y comenzó a recuperarse del daño que había sufrido, tomando ventaja de que el Día Soleado que había colocado seguía activo. Drew por un momento apretó los dientes; él no era el único que podía sacar ventaja de la condición que había puesto, y la ventaja que había podido ganar se cerraba de a poco mientras el reloj seguía andando. Quedaban menos de dos minutos. ¿Se atrevería a arriesgarse?

\- ¡Roserade, combina Danza de Pétalos con Paralizador, y Butterfree, dispérsalo por todo el campo usando Remolino!

Roserade comenzó a ejecutar una danza de piruetas, soltando pétalos rojos de una de sus manos y el polvo paralizante de la otra, describiendo un patrón en espiral a su alrededor, mientras Butterfree intentaba dirigirlos con sus corrientes de viento. El Pokémon de rosas parecía saltar entre las corrientes con tal gracia y elegancia que casi parecía volar. En respuesta, May y Beautifly trataron un ataque combinado de Disparo de Seda y Fragmento de Hielo para inmovilizarla, pero fue inútil, no lograban alcanzarla. Finalmente saltó, y todavía aprovechando el Día Soleado les disparó desde el aire un potente Rayo Solar, con cada mano apuntándole a una de las dos. Glaceon consiguió saltar para esquivar el ataque, pero Beautifly no tuvo la misma suerte y el rayo de energía la estampó contra el suelo, perdiendo una gran cantidad de puntos.

\- ¡Glaceon cubre a Beautifly, Bola de Sombra al Aire y luego Cola de Hierro!

Glaceon disparó la esfera de energía fantasmal al aire, y saltó tras ella con su cola envuelta en energía metálica, y dando un giro para batearla en la dirección de Butterfree. Este alcanzó a levantar una Protección mientras Roserade se ponía a cargar otro ataque de Rayo Solar, aunque la Bola Sombra golpeó con tal fuerza que aunque evitó el daño no evitó el retroceso por el impacto. Un minuto en el reloj; podía intentar jugar a lo seguro, pero se estaba emocionando tanto que quería ganar con estilo, dar un final espectacular. ¿Qué daño haría impresionar un poco a la chica?

\- ¡Roserade, Rayo Solar a máximo poder! – ordenó el peliverde.

Beautifly todavía intentaba incorporarse y volver a volar, pero ya empezaba a sentirse agotada. Roserade terminó de preparar su ataque rápidamente y disparó directo hacia Glaceon. La Eeveelution de tipo Hielo se mantuvo firme en su lugar, aguardando el momento en que su entrenadora diera la orden.

\- ¡Glaceon, Barrera Espejo y Poder Secreto!

Glaceon se inclinó para resistir el ataque mientras una capa transparente reflectora. El Rayo Solar la impactó pero pudo resistirlo y enviarlo de regreso. Pero no solo eso, sino que justo cuando el rayo volvía en su dirección de origen, una energía rosa la recubrió por todo el cuerpo y salió disparada junto con él en dirección hacia Roserade. El impacto combinado del Rayo Solar reflejado seguido de la embestida de Poder Secreto terminó sacando del juego a Roserade y le costó muchos puntos a Drew por KO.

\- ¡Roserade es incapaz de continuar! – declaró Vivian.

Drew apretó los dientes; fue muy descuidado al hacer eso. Si solo le quedaba Butterfree, tenía que derrotar a Glaceon antes de que Beautifly lograra reponerse para poder igualar la situación.

\- ¡Deprisa, Butterfree, domo de Electrotelaraña otra vez!

La mariposa púrpura obedeció y se dispuso a lanzar su red electrificada tratando de inmovilizar a Glaceon antes que Beautifly lograra recuperarse. Desafortunadamente, la mariposa de May consiguió volver a aletear y elevarse.

\- ¡Beautifly, usa Disparo de Seda en espiral!

Estirando su hilo de seda, Beautifly empezó a girarlo para interceptar la red eléctrica de Butterfree. Comenzó a lanzar un hilo tras otro, haciendo que se enrollara en una gran esfera de hilo pegajoso, y la Electrotelaraña de Butterfree se deshizo antes de tocar a Glaceon. Beautifly dio un tirón y arrojó la esfera contra Butterfree, que la esquivó, pero esto le dio oportunidad para lanzarse con un As Aéreo y tomarlo por sorpresa.

\- ¡Y ahora para el gran final, Rayo de Hielo!

Glaceon abrió la boca y disparó su rayo congelador. Esta vez Butterfree había quedado aturdido y no pudo esquivarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno. La Eeveelution comenzó a dirigir la energía para no solo dejar a su oponente encasillado en el bloque de hielo, sino hacer una gran escultura con él, formando una estructura que parecía una especie de trofeo alado gigantesco, con Butterfree en todo el medio. La mariposa empezó a agitarse tratando de salir, pero no podía, y en ese momento, sonó la chicharra, indicativo que el encuentro había terminado.

El final había sido extremadamente cerrado, pero el resultado era claro: la barra de May superaba ligeramente a la de Drew, pues el haber reflejado aquel Rayo Solar y dejar encajonado al pobre Butterfree en esa escultura de hielo le ganó un regreso espectacular, y el tablero se iluminó en el rostro de la castaña, declarándola como la ganadora.

\- ¡Y esto es todo, aficionados! – declaró Vivian. – ¡Fue un encuentro increíble hasta el final pero ya tenemos a nuestra ganadora! ¡May Maple de Ciudad Petalburg es nuestra Gran Coordinadora de este año!

\- ¡Sí, lo logramos, lo hicimos! – exclamó May, abrazando a Beautifly y saltando de alegría junto con Glaceon.

Entretanto, Drew se había quedado totalmente estático. No podía creer que hubiese perdido. Incluso aunque le alegraba ver a May así de radiante y alegre por su victoria, por dentro sentía como si se hubiera derrumbado. Ella lo había superado, y con creces. Ahora ella se había puesto por encima de él. Ya no podía pararse a su lado como su igual, y mucho menos… compartirle sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Drew? Hey, tierra llamando a Drew. – Una mano enguantada agitándose frente a su cara lo sacó de su trance.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – dijo él. Al mirar hacia abajo vio a la castaña mirándolo ligeramente confusa.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien?

\- Claro. – dijo él tratando de disimular. – Me sorprendiste mucho, en serio, felicidades. Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que me imaginé…

\- Oye, no soy la única. – le sonrió ella. – No me lo pusiste nada fácil, un poco más y podrías haber ganado tú.

Drew solamente sonrió, de manera forzada. No le quedaba más que cubrir apariencias y darle la mano para felicitarla por su victoria. No podía arruinarle su momento de triunfo, aunque en ese momento él se sintiera totalmente destrozado en el interior. No tanto por haber perdido, sino por haber quedado como un tonto enfrente de esa persona tan especial para él. Esa chica que lo había cautivado, y que ahora lo había superado por completo.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde ese día…**_

Lo arruinó totalmente. Ya no podía ni pararse frente a ella. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de quedarse hasta que terminó la ceremonia de premiación. Sabía que era un cobarde por irse de esa manera, pero no le importaba. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía verla a la cara después de haber perdido? En ese momento, lo único que se le ocurrió fue irse a casa a toda prisa. Era una suerte que el Gran Festival se celebrara en su ciudad natal aquel año, así no tenía que buscar un lugar donde ocultarse.

No se había sentido tan mal por haber perdido una competencia desde su primer Concurso Pokémon. Claro, no era que quisiera soltarse a llorar ni mucho menos, pero quizás era peor. Cometió un error por querer lucirse cuando tenía la victoria en las manos. Tal vez podría haber ganado por puntos si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco, pero no; quiso ir todo el camino y ganar por KO solo por esa vez para lucirse, y eso le costó muy caro. Un error de novato, y se avergonzaba de sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. Por otra parte, eso probaba una cosa: ella definitivamente lo había superado.

\- ¡Drew! ¡Espera por favor! ¡¿Drew, quieres esperar?! – lo llamó una voz conocida.

El peliverde detuvo sus pasos y se dio la vuelta. Quién más si no, reconocería su voz donde fuera. La chica venía vestida con una ropa muy similar a la que usaba cuando se conocieron, excepto que el conjunto era casi totalmente azul claro, en vez de bermudas usaba minifalda y sus medias le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo. May finalmente detuvo su carrera al llegar junto a él y se detuvo a respirar a grandes bocanadas por un momento para recuperar el aliento.

\- Hola. – le dijo Drew, poniéndose su aire habitual para disimular lo que sentía en aquel momento.

\- ¿Se puede saber… por qué te fuiste así? – le preguntó ella. – Te estuve buscando por todos lados. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

\- No tiene importancia. – dijo él, desviando la mirada. – Ya no la tiene al menos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – protestó May. – Drew, cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme, sin duda tiene que ser importante.

\- Te dije que te lo diría cuando te venciera. – respondió él. – Ahora no tiene sentido que lo haga, después de todo perdí.

\- ¿Y qué importa que hayas ganado o perdido? – insistió la castaña, y de pronto un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. – Un segundo… ¿no me irás a decir que te dejaste ganar para no decirme nada?

\- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Drew.

\- ¿Acaso fue eso? – dijo May, frunciendo el cejo. – Porque si es así, me sentiría muy decepcionada de ti.

\- No te atrevas ni a pensarlo. – espetó Drew, sintiéndose indignado de que ella pensara eso. – Pelee con todas mis fuerzas, y tú me venciste con todas las de la ley.

\- ¿Entonces qué rayos pasa? – volvió a preguntar May. – Drew Hayden, más te vale que me digas la verdad, porque no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no lo hagas.

Drew exhaló con resignación; May seguía siendo tan testaruda como siempre. De nuevo, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella; esa terquedad se le hacía adorable y era la fuente de su determinación por mejorar cada día más. Incluso con el cejo enfurruñado la castaña no dejaba de verse encantadora, aunque no podía compararse a cuando la veía sonreír, por supuesto. No había escape; si se metía a su casa sin decirle nada, solo empeoraría las cosas.

\- May, lo que iba a decirte… bueno, más bien lo que iba a pedirte era quizás lo más importante de toda mi vida. – dijo Drew finalmente. – Te he visto crecer todos estos años, desde que comenzaste como una coordinadora Pokémon novata, y cómo fuiste subiendo escalones hasta llegar a la cima. Siempre supe que llegarías lejos, y por eso quise darte el empujón inicial para que lo lograras, igual como lo hicieron por mí hace tanto tiempo.

\- Y te estoy muy agradecida por ello. – le dijo suavizando un poco su expresión, pero todavía sin dejar del todo su enojo. – Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

\- A eso iba, no me presiones. – replicó el peliverde. – Como decía, siempre supe que llegarías lejos. Pero empezaste a avanzar a pasos agigantados, y me di cuenta de que si me descuidaba terminaría por quedarme atrás. Así que comencé a esforzarme más, y siempre esperaba con ansias poder enfrentarme a ti, más que con nadie. Siempre quería estar seguro de que estaba a tu nivel, para enfrentarte cómo debía ser. Pero hoy… hoy me superaste totalmente.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene de particular? – volvió a preguntar May. – Yo también siempre me esforcé por seguir tu ejemplo y enfrentarte dignamente. ¿Qué tiene que ver que te haya vencido hoy?

\- Que me di cuenta de algo más. – dijo él. – Algo que tal vez ya estaba sucediendo desde hacía tiempo. Empecé a verte como algo más que una rival… y que una amiga. No sé en qué momento te convertiste en una persona tan especial para mí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con…? – May se detuvo en seco al procesar las palabras de Drew. No, eso no podía ser. ¿Acaso él estaba tratando de decirle lo que ella creía?

\- Por eso no podía permitirme perder hoy. – dijo Drew. – Si me superaste… quiere decir que no estoy a tu altura, que no soy digno para pedirte que fueses mi novia.

El rostro de la castaña se puso al rojo vivo, e involuntariamente se llevó la mano al pecho. Su corazón se aceleró tanto que parecía que le iba a estallar en cualquier momento. ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Drew realmente estaba hablando de pedirle que fuese su novia? No pudo decir nada, pero entonces, al ver la expresión en el rostro de muchacho, por fin lo entendió todo. Conque era eso. Y una vez que asimiló todo, volvió a sentir que le volvía el enojo, pero por razones distintas.

\- Eres un idiota. – le dijo sin pelos en la lengua. – ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Drew, tú siempre fuiste una inspiración para mí, alguien que siempre admiré y que me motivó a esforzarme cada día más. ¿Crees que no eres lo bastante bueno para mí solo porque te vencí una vez?

\- Dos veces. – corrigió él. Esta y en el Gran Festival de Kanto.

\- Es igual. – dijo ella. – El punto es, ¿crees que una derrota te hace menos? Si estabas dispuesto a esforzarte tanto por mí, debiste decírmelo desde el principio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó él. La castaña desvió la mirada mientras volvía a ruborizarse.

\- Porque… a decir verdad, hace ya tiempo que tú también me gustas mucho. – le dijo mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos.

\- ¿Oh? – Drew levantó las cejas. Eso sí no es lo esperaba. – ¿Y eso desde cuándo?

\- Supongo que… desde que esa chica Brianna me preguntó si éramos novios. – admitió ella. – A veces no te soportaba, pero esas rosas que me dabas y las veces que me apoyaste cuando lo necesité… ¿crees que no iban a tener ningún efecto en mí?

Por primera vez en la conversación, Drew pudo sonreír genuinamente. Era cierto; su costumbre de regalar rosas no era para cualquiera. A veces solo las daba al azar para alguna de sus admiradoras, pero May… empezó a ser un caso especial con el tiempo, y antes de darse cuenta, todas empezó a reservarlas solo para ella.

\- En todo caso, creo que una batalla de concurso no es la mejor manera de decidir si eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí. – dijo ella para romper la incomodidad. – Eso debería decidirlo yo.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué tienes en mente? – preguntó él. Esto parecía ponerse interesante.

\- Bueno… – May volvió a sonrojarse, y después de tragar saliva se armó de valor para decirlo. – ¿Por qué no me das un beso aquí y ahora?

Los ojos de Drew se ensancharon por un momento. Eso había sido bastante directo. De nuevo, tal vez era la mejor manera de resolver esto de una vez. Y si ella se lo estaba pidiendo, ¿para qué negárselo? Mejor ahora, antes de que cambiara de parecer. Además, el vecindario estaba totalmente despejado y nadie los estaba viendo. Parecía el momento perfecto.

\- Está bien. – dijo él, rodeándola con sus brazos. – ¿Estás lista?

\- No realmente, pero qué rayos. – dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y esperando.

Con mucho cuidado, Drew la levantó del mentón y se agachó ligeramente para poder alinear sus labios con los de ella. Se sintió tentado a hacerla sufrir un poco haciéndola esperar un par de segundos más, pero finalmente él tampoco pudo resistirse y la besó. A los pocos segundos sintió que las manos enguantadas de ella también lo agarraban de las mejillas, con firmeza pero sin apretarlo demasiado, dando a entender que no quería dejarlo escapar. No que él fuera a hacerlo, claro. May se vio forzada a pararse de punta en un pie, levantando el otro para profundizar más el beso. Igual que él, ella no deseaba romper ese momento por nada del mundo.

Hasta que finalmente el aire los traicionó, y tuvieron que volver a separarse. Los dos se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose cada uno en la mirada azulada del otro. Ya lo habían hecho, pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o hacer ahora.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Drew, tratando de sonreír de lado para romper la tensión del momento.

\- Tonto, tú ya sabes mi respuesta. – sonrió ella.

May volvió a echarse a su cuello para besarlo ella esta vez. El inicio fue un poco más agresivo, pero poco a poco ella se relajó y el beso se tornó más y más dulce. Drew por alguna razón sentía que ella quería enseñarle cómo se debía dar un beso, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Pero al menos, ya tenía su respuesta.

Si ella creía que él era lo bastante bueno para ella, lo demás no importaba. Lo único que importaba era caminar el sendero a su lado, hacerla feliz y demostrarle todos los días lo mucho que había llegado a admirarla, y a quererla.

* * *

 _ **Seis meses después…**_

Los Concursos Pokémon comenzaban a hacerse populares en la región Kalos, y como era de esperarse, Drew y May no tardaron en irse a ese lugar para participar. Sin embargo, la atmósfera romántica de esta región hizo que el comité aprobase una modalidad especial de Concursos Pokémon, donde los coordinadores podían competir por parejas, y cuando Drew y May llegaron a Pueblo Camphrier, se encontraron con uno de estos por primera vez. Sobra decir que estaban muy sorprendidos, pero aceptaron gustosos. Les agradaba la idea de poder ganar un Listón juntos.

En la final, se enfrentaron con una pareja bastante particular, que se jactaba de ser "la pareja más unida y enamorada de la región", un chico llamado Oscar y su novia/prometida/lo que fuera Andi, que se la pasaban constantemente como si estuvieran en un baile o algo así. May le dijo que los conocía de pasada, de una vez que peleó contra ellos junto con Ash, y los descontrolaron por asumir (incorrectamente) que ella y Ash eran una pareja, lo que terminó jugándoles en contra y haciéndolos que perdieran.

Por fortuna, esta vez no fue el caso, y aunque la pareja del Nidoking y Nidoqueen de esos dos era increíblemente poderosa, no fueron rivales para el trabajo de equipo de Butterfree y Beautifly. Sobra decir que la pareja rival se quedó en shock de que sus dos titanes hubieran sido derrotados por un par de mariposas, que para rematar hicieron una danza romántica de victoria mientras les soltaban esporas juntos sobre sus cuerpos caídos sobre la arena.

Después de la ceremonia de premiación y de recibir su listón gemelo, la pareja se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad, ambos felices por su victoria, pero al parecer no tanto como sus Pokémon, que continuaban haciendo su danza de cortejo incluso después de haber terminado la batalla hacía mucho.

\- Míralos, ¿no son adorables? – dijo May.

\- Se han vuelto muy cercanos últimamente. – asintió Drew. – Es verdad lo que dicen, los Pokémon reflejan los sentimientos de sus entrenadores.

\- Sí, creo que están tan enamorados como nosotros. – admitió May.

Drew se quedó viéndolos. De eso no había duda: Butterfree y Beautifly siempre esperaban con ansias el momento de encontrarse, pero no para pelear. A los dos coordinadores no se les había escapado que las dos mariposas claramente habían desarrollado una gran atracción uno por la otra, y a pesar de ser esta la primera vez que batallaban juntos se habían coordinado muy bien entre ellos. Casi le daba lástima pensar que tendrían que separarse, pues tanto él como May se tomaban períodos de viajar solos para no depender demasiado uno del otro, y ya era tiempo de volver a tomar caminos separados.

\- May, estuve pensando, ¿no crees que deberíamos dejar que Butterfree y Beautifly pasen un poco más de tiempo juntos?

\- A mí me gustaría, pero ya tenemos que irnos cada quién por su lado. – dijo May.

\- Lo sé, pero… – En aquel momento Drew se acordó de algo. – Ahora que lo pienso, hay una Guardería Pokémon en la ruta al oeste de este pueblo. ¿Por qué no los dejamos allí por un tiempo?

\- ¿Dejarlos ahí? – May ladeó la cabeza.

\- Piénsalo, ambos se han estado esforzando mucho, y creo que no les vendría mal un buen descanso. – dijo Drew. – Y dará tiempo para enfocarnos en nuestros otros Pokémon.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. – dijo May. – Aunque, dejarlos juntos y solos… ¿no crees que podría, ya sabes, suceder "eso"?

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. – replicó Drew, arqueando una ceja. – A mí no me molestaría, ¿acaso a ti sí?

\- En absoluto. – dijo May. – Bueno… tal vez solo un poco, pero es por pensar que nuestros Pokémon podrían llegar a esa etapa de su relación antes que nosotros.

Drew quiso hacer un comentario a ese respecto, pero finalmente se contuvo. Él no tenía prisa de llevar su relación hasta ese nivel todavía. No tenía inconveniente en esperar un poco más, hasta que ella se sintiera preparada. Lo que menos quería era alejarla por hacerla sentir presionada.

Por fortuna, la susodicha guardería Pokémon no estaba muy lejos del pueblo, y pudieron dejarlos sin ningún problema. Ya el sol empezaba a ponerse, y al llegar a la bifurcación, los dos supieron que era hora de tomar caminos separados otra vez. May planeaba seguir viajando por la zona costera de Kalos, mientras Drew volvería a la central.

\- Bueno, creo que nos veremos aquí dentro de tres meses para recogerlos. – dijo Drew.

\- Y luego de eso, el Gran Festival. – respondió May. – Te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

\- También yo, pero estaré siguiéndote de cerca en PokéVision. Más te vale que entrenes duro, porque quiero que estés a tu máximo cuando te venza esta vez.

\- ¿Ah sí? Tengo intenciones de mantener mi racha, así que no creas que será tan fácil.

\- No quisiera que fuera de otro modo.

La pareja de coordinadores intercambió miradas de desafío, y por un momento parecía que iban a lanzarse chispas uno contra el otro, pero en vez de eso, simplemente se dieron un beso y luego se soltaron a reírse.

\- Cuídate mucho. – dijo Drew, soltándose de la chica.

\- También tú. – le respondió ella.

Finalmente se fue cada uno por su lado. Nunca se decían adiós al despedirse, porque sabían perfectamente que se volverían a ver. Algunos encontrarían muy extraño estar compitiendo contra tu propia novia, pero eso ayudaba a Drew a mantenerse a la altura y a esforzarse mucho más. Ahora, ya sin importar el resultado, lo único que realmente valía era esforzarse por May, y demostrarle que seguía siendo digno de ella.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola, hola, gentes. Bueno, luego de haber terminado con el fic de Ash, Misty y Serena, decidí aventurarme con algunos de mis otros ships favoritos. Y empezamos aquí, con una de mis dos parejas de coordinadores Pokémon favoritas (siendo Kenny y Dawn la otra). Quizás con ellos intente algo después. Creo que intentaré este formato de relatos más cortos de lo que normalmente suelo hacer, con otras de mis parejas favoritas. Quise hacer este shot desde la perspectiva de Drew, ya que la mayoría (si no es que todos) tienden a ser más desde el punto de vista de May, y quise indagar un poco en lo que él piensa de May y sus sentimientos por ella. Por último, por si preguntan si esta historia se encuentra en la misma continuidad que Amigas y Rivales, Encrucijadas y Verano en Cinnabar, siéntanse libres de asumir que así es. Yo lo hago XD

Y bien, le doy las gracias a **Suki90** por permitirme usar su imagen para la portada, y por el input que me dio mientras escribía este oneshot. También a **Goddess Artemiss,** que también me dio algunos comentarios en las escenas preliminares. Salido de este, me pondré con otro fic que planeo traducir al español, y un par de oneshots del Resetverso. Y también, tal vez a final del año comience con mi próximo gran proyecto: mi crossover Zelda/Fire Emblem. Nos vemos y gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
